Field
The present invention relates to a collaborative platform for data dynamics interpretation, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus, a data processing program and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
Data including a business history, a user's service use history, a web visit history, mobile sensor data, environment sensor data, manufacturing process data, etc., has a large scale and a dynamic pattern which changes according to time.
A cause of data change may be also greatly changed according to conditions and environments. Since the dynamic pattern includes a lot of useful information and is a very important factor in making decisions based on data, it is important to identify and analyze the dynamic pattern.
Knowledge and value that should be extracted from the dynamic patterns may be variously changed according to the kind and content of the collected data, collection environments, and furthermore user's purpose of data use, and the like.
Therefore, in order to obtain appropriate knowledge and value from data, it is not enough to simply and collectively apply a typical data analysis process. There is a requirement to sufficiently utilize background knowledge and experience about the data contents, data generation environments and conditions, etc.